A Mother's Day Present
by Techie.freq
Summary: "Now I'm an adult, too." Jane told Edward. "And I'm going to handle it differently." What present did she give to her mother? O/S


"Wait till you see Prof. Cullen. He's just... Aah! 'Lust' is the only word comes to my mind." Jessica commented and Jane laughed. It's been just a few days since she had started her college and she was glad to find a good friend like her.

"You're going to drop your jaw for sure. Aah! There he is." she said.

Prof. Edward Cullen entered the class and she indeed dropped her jaw.

But not because of the 'lust' which Jessica had mentioned.

It was because... Even she didn't know what exactly she was feeling at that moment.

 _"You're so funny." Seven year old Jane laughed. "I like you."_

 _"You're finding this funny? " Edward smiled as he made another funny face._

 _"Oh my God! You're so funny." Jane laughed harder. "Mom, look at him." she shouted._

 _"Your daughter is really cute." Edward told Bella. They were meeting for the first time today. Edward was brother of Alice Cullen, one of the close friend of Bella. It was Alice and Edward's younger brother's wedding today._

 _"I love weddings." Jane said._

 _"That's really nice." Edward smiled at her._

 _"Do you like weddings?" she asked him._

 _"Ummm... No?" Edward laughed._

 _"Why no?" Jane gasped. This was kind of shocking for her. How can anyone not like weddings?_

 _"Hey Mom! It's our favorite song. Let's dance." she said._

 _"No, sweetie." Bella said embarrassingly. "Not here."_

 _"Why not? Please..." she pouted._

 _Bella had to give in to her pout. She always finds herself being helpless in front of her daughter._

 _They began dancing, but she was conscious about the fact that two eyes were staring her._

 _Those were Edward's._

 _She didn't know Alice's brother was so handsome. It's been a few years since her divorce with Jacob had finalized, but dating was never on her mind. Only Jane was on her mind. But for the first time, she felt she was ready for it. If Edward asks her out, she was going to tell a 'yes'._

 _But why would he ask her out? Just look at him. He could get any woman in the world. Why would he want to date a divorcee?_

 _But how wrong she was!_

 _Edward did ask her on a date two days later._

 _Edward was so smart, intelligent, handsome, loving. He was so nice with Jane. In other words, he was just perfect._

 _A week later, Edward returned back to California. She thought it was over, but again she was wrong._

 _They maintained a long distance relationship and soon they realized they were in love with each other._

 _A year later, he proposed her. Bella was reluctant about this earlier, but then she realized he was all she ever wanted in a guy. She was ready to move to California._

 _When they broke the news to Jane, she danced with a joy. She loved Edward, and to have him as her father was all she wanted._

 _Everything was perfect, until..._

"Isn't he sexy?" Jessica murmured in her ear.

"Hmmm..." she replied.

Well, this was awkward. How could she find him sexy? She had imagined him as her father, for God's sake!

She couldn't concentrate at all during the whole lecture.

Does he still remember her?

I doubt, she thought.

It's been Ten years. He must have moved on. He must have forgotten that this crazy girl ever existed.

Still, she decided to take a chance.

"Hello, Prof Cullen." she approached him once the lecture was over. "Do you remember me?"

He examined her face very closely and then said, " _Jane_?"

"Yes." she beamed.

Jane never considered herself as an emotional person, but this moment was pretty special for her.

He still remembered her.

After all these years...

She felt like she could cry.

For _everything_.

 _"I don't like him." Jane said stubbornly and folded her arms across her chest._

 _"What's wrong, sweetie. Talk to Mama." Bella sit beside her and asked._

 _"I don't like Edward."_

 _"What happened?" Bella was worried now._

 _"I know you're going to marry him and then you both will have another baby. Then you will leave me." she started crying._

 _"Who told you all this?"_

 _"Dad told me." she said. "I also watched in a movie. And Suzzie also told me."_

 _"Sweetie... Suzzie is a kid. She doesn't know anything. And movies aren't real. And... Your Dad? He was... He was joking." Bella said, but she was fuming with anger. She hated Jacob Black. How in the world she had married that bastard!_

 _"No. I hate Edward." Jane said stubbornly._

 _Everyone tried their best to make her understand that Edward loved her._

 _Edward did everything what he can do to keep her fears away._

 _But nothing was working._

 _One day, Bella decided that Edward deserved better than this. She decided to call off the engagement. Edward disagreed. He wanted to try more. He said Jane was just a kid and they can change her mind. He said they'd contact a good child psychiatrist. But Bella refused._

"Why didn't you marry?" Jane asked Edward after few weeks. They had become good friends in past few days.

"Never found anyone as good as your Mom." he smiled. "Just kidding."

But Jane knew he wasn't kidding.

"Even Mom didn't marry." she said. "She never tells me the reason. But I'm sure it's the same. May be she never found anyone as good as you."

"Oh!" said Edward.

"I'm sorry." Jane said. "For everything."

"Hey... No!" Edward smiled. "Why are you being sorry? You were just a kid. We were adults. We should had handled it differently."

"Now I'm an adult, too." she said. "And I'm going to handle it differently.

* * *

"Surprise!" Jane said as she hugged her mother, "Happy Mother's day, Mom."

"Oh my God! Such a pleasant surprise." Bella beamed. "I missed you so much."

"Same here." she kissed her cheek. "By the way, wait till you see the bigger surprise." she winked.

"What's that?" Bella asked surprisingly.

"Your present." she said as she called Edward who was standing few steps away from them. "Look whom did I find in California?"

Bella was shocked.

Was she actually looking at Edward?

Was this a dream?

"Hey..." Edward beamed as he approached her. "How are you?"

"Hey." she grinned. "How are you?"

Jane smiled widely, but she was sure her smile couldn't be wider than that of Edward and Bella at that moment.

Jane knew her Mom was feeling lonely now that she had left for her college. And she was determined that she wouldn't let her Mom spend rest of her life in loneliness. She has talked to Edward about this. He wanted the same.

Let's see how this turns out.

She crossed her fingers and hoped for the best.

 **THE END**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
